


Beautiful Disaster

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: Bandom, MIKA (Musician) RPF, Singers
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drugs, Eating Disorder, F/M, Fiction, Rape, Stress, Violence, apparently, being famous, celebrity, glamour, life - Freeform, my story, relationships, sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fame was fun.. For awhile.<br/>But sometimes it becomes too much<br/>No one understands your daily struggles<br/>Sometimes you want out, to be normal<br/>Too late for that</p><p>Everyone knows who Mika is. Pretty face with a pretty voice. But no one knows how much he suffers, how much he hates being famous. All the endless nights he lies awake feeling lonely and wishing things were better for himself.</p><p>(Purely fiction - Emotional rollercoaster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible summary, just read it and hopefully you enjoy it. :D

Finally. The tour was over, the album was released and all the fans were as happy as ever. Things could finally settle down and the stress would ease off after a few days of being home. Mika loved the fans, he loved making music and he loved performing, but everything else that came along with being famous was close to torture. Not many people knew how much stress he was riddled with and things had gotten a lot worse recently.

He was currently on his flight home to LA, all the way from Melbourne, Australia. Number 1 on the list of things he hated: Flying. He hated planes, hated being up in the air and he hated how being on an aircraft made him feel. The vertigo only made it worse. Another thing he hid from the public. He had been diagnosed a few years back when he'd started flying frequently and now after any flight longer than 2 hours, he was overcome with dizziness, pounding headaches and nausea - The kind only sleep made go away. 

When the plane finally landed, he rubbed at his eyes and gathered his luggage from the overhead compartment before following a long line of people off of the plane and into LAX Airport. It was hot and stuffy inside and his face felt like it was on fire. He looked around, hoping someone had come to surprise him and pick him up but he didn't see anyone he knew. He sighed and made his way to the other side of the airport where he could get a taxi. As he walked, things spun around him and he could feel sweat building on his forehead as his stomach tightened. 

He was nearly to the other side of the airport when it got to be too much for him and he worried he might pass out. He made his way to a table in the food court and sat down on a chair. He quickly placed his arms on the table and laid his head down, letting out a breath and closing his eyes. He started to wonder if he should call someone to come get him, but decided no one would even want to drive down to LAX at 3 AM. 

"Mika?"

His eyes flew open and he sat up straight, looking at a girl. Her hair was long, wavy and black. Her eyes as blue as the ocean with specks of green. 

"Yes?" He asked.

".. I thought it was you. I know you're pretty famous. You're on TV all the time.." She said.

He blinked a few times, trying to figure her out. She musn't be a fan. She wasn't asking for an autograph or a picture or anything, but she was aware of who he was.

".. There's like.. A hoard of photographers on the other side of the airport.. I heard your name mentioned.. I think they're after you.. Thought I should warn you." She laughed slightly.

"Is there?" He looked around. "I should get going then." He stood up and a bit too quickly. His vision blurred and he felt numb. He placed a hand on the table and closed his eyes.

The girl had been about to walk away, but she'd already noticed he didn't look well and when he stood up she saw the paleness of his skin.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" She put her bag down and moved towards him. "Sit." She added, instinctively reaching out and grabbing his arm, guiding him back to the chair.

She couldn't help but think of how weird her night had just become. She was an average girl, from an average house in LA, who had been on an average trip to New York to see a friend. Nothing too exciting. And now she was tending to and touching (Yes, touching) a famous person. She didn't consider herself a "Fan" but hell.. Most girls would kill to touch Mika.

Once he had sat down, he opened his eyes and looked at her, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah.. I'm okay." He said quietly.

"Are you sure? Are you still dizzy?" She asked, her hand still gently placed on the side of his arm as she looked him over.

"A bit.." He told her. 

"Okay.. Well... Just sit there for awhile, okay? You should probably have someone come get you.." She suggested. 

He was about to tell her how no one would be willing to come get him at 3 AM but figured she didn't care to hear a story. It was nice enough she'd bothered to make sure he was alright. It's not like she knew him.

"I'm just gonna' get a taxi." He told her, resuming his position of laying his head on his arms, on the table.

""No-.. I mean.. What if you get dropped off at your house and you pass out before you get inside? Or what if you don't even make it to a taxi and you pass out? It's not safe.." She said, then realized she probably sounded like his mother or something and instantly shut up, feeling awkward.

"I'm fine.. Happens all the time." He waved a hand. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from getting where you need to be." He added, looking at her.

"What? No.. I'm in no hurry.." She shrugged. "My rental car isn't going anywhere." She laughed and then sat down on the other chair. "I'm Michelle by the way.."

"Nice to meet you." He turned his head so he could look at her. ".. You live in LA too?"

"Yep.. Just came back from New York. I was visiting my friend. I didn't get to stay too long though.. College classes are a pain and I have 4 different ones tomorrow."

"What are you studying?" Mika asked.

"Medical stuff.. You know? I'm going to be a doctor." 

"That's why you stopped.." He mused, smiling softly.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Doctor instincts.. You saw I wasn't well.."

She laughed slightly again. "Oh.. Yeah.. It's not just that though. I've been told I have these wonderful maternal instincts.. That I'm always worrying about people.. People I don't even know. Like you for instance." 

"Well, it's a good instinct.. I appreciate that you cared enough to help me."

She wondered how much she was blushing at this point. No wonder all the girls raved on and on about him. He was gorgeous. Dark curly hair, brown eyes, light porcelain skin and that accent was just over the top. She thought it was funny. She didn't even listen to his music or watch the interviews or anything and out of all the girls in the world, there she was sitting with him, talking to him and silently wishing she didn't have to leave soon so she could get a normal nights sleep before her classes in the morning.

".. How far away do you live from here?" She asked him.

"About 10 minutes.. Why?"

"Why don't you let me take you home? I.. I'll worry all night if I just take off and leave you here.. I mean.. You're famous and all.. You gotta' take care of yourself.." She smirked.

He sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind.." She stood up and swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Come on.." She held out her hand.

He took her hand and stood slowly in the hopes that he wouldn't be overcome with another spell of blurred vision and weak limbs. He picked up his luggage in the other hand and allowed her to help him to her car. 

"By the way.. I'm 21.. Because.. I bet you totally were wondering my age." She joked as she backed the rental car out of the parking space and drove onto the freeway. 

"I'm 22." He told her. "You probably know that though.. I'm all over the internet. I have a wiki page and everything."

"Fancy that.. Your own wiki page. Bet you have a twitter and an instragram too."

"Oh, you know it." He smiled and looked out the window, his eyes growing heavy as he watched the street lights go by in blurry waves.

Things were going well. They talked for a bit, making slight jokes that people who just meet might make. But by the time they got to his house, he was feeling absolutely horrible. The car ride had only helped the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he longed to get into his bed and sleep for 12 hours at least.

"Do you want me to help you inside?" She offered.

"Please.." He breathed.

She helped him gather his things and set them on the floor when they got inside. For him the next few hours were a complete blur. He remembered getting inside, then being on the bathroom floor, his stomach forcing out whatever he'd eaten last. He remembered her. Her being there, getting him water and the feel of a cold washcloth on the back of his neck to cool him down. He remembered being helped to his bed where he curled up and was asleep within moments. 

When he opened his eyes it was afternoon. The sun was lazily coming in through his bedroom window and he was tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets. He was still in his jeans, shirt and cardigan from yesterday. His hair was sticking to his face and he felt achy. Achy from the long flight and sleeping in odd positions. He blinked a few times, a slight burn lingered in his throat from throwing up last night and he tried to remember what had happened.

Michelle. He sat up quickly and looked around the room, his eyes focusing on a note on the bedside table.

"Hey.. Obviously you're awake if you're reading this. Hope you're feeling okay. If you're interested in hanging out sometime, you can call or text me." She'd then left her number on the bottom of the paper, signed with an M for her name.

He smiled slightly. She wanted to see him again. He found it slightly odd considering from what he could remember, he'd been an absolute mess last night and was extremely embarrassed that she'd taken care of him. He stuck the number and her name into his contacts on his phone and then headed into the bathroom for a shower. He was going to call her. He was definitely going to call her.


End file.
